Niklaus Azera
Nikaus Azera is a major character and occasional protagonist in The Works of Elysianus. To most, Niklaus Azera is a name that rings with terror and respect. Once an infamous assassin for the Order of the Dragon, Nik now serves the Protectorate of the Nine Realms. Relying on keen intellect, unwavering focus, and superior physical prowess, Nik is a force to be reckoned with in the supernatural community. Biography Early Life Personality Outwardly, Nik is intimidatingly calm, and generally reserved in speech and emotional responses. Supremely focused, disciplined and always in control, Nik rarely raises his voice or loses his composure, no matter the provocation. Infinitely calculating and detached, Nik has proven to be a startlingly effective strategist and adaptable tactician, able to quickly analyze situations, meticulously formulate long-term plans, contingencies and strategies, and take action when an opportunity arises, both on and off the battlefield. While he has shown to be utterly ruthless towards his enemies and has no qualms against using lethal force, he prefers to use strategy and deception to avoid senseless murder when possible. Physical Appearance Perpetually clean shaven and neat, Nik is a handsome man, with a lightly-tanned complexion, refined facial features, dark brown eyes, and perfectly groomed chocolate brown hair. Although he remains physically in his early thirties, he is technically over a thousand years old, standing at six feet with an incredibly lean-muscled physique. While it is not uncommon for him to be seen in his uniform, Nik can be seen in an immaculate dark suit or a blazer and slacks, paired with expensive leather boots. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Physical Conditioning: After being submerged in the mutagenic River Styx, Nik’s mind and entire physiology have been significantly enhanced in function and capacity, affording him the following capabilities: ** Superhuman Endurance: Nik’s metabolism and musculature have been conditioned and enhanced significantly, granting him endurance and lung capacity greater than that of normal humans. With his metabolism almost immediately eliminating any lactic acids his musculature produces during physical activity, Nik is capable of exerting himself at maximum capacity for several hours before showing signs of fatigue or hunger, depending on his physical condition and state of rest. While he no longer requires sleep to physically rest, he still requires a few hours of sleep per week to dream and restore his mind. ** Superhuman Mental Performance: Nik’s entire nervous system has been drastically restructured, enhancing overall mental performance to a level superior to normal humans. As a result, his mind operates in the most efficient manner possible, resulting in the ability to process multiple sources of information at once, rapidly gather and assimilate knowledge and skills, and flawlessly recall anything he ever experiences or encounters, and an enhanced capacity for deductive reasoning. ** Superhuman Resilience: While he is far from invulnerable, Nik’s tissue enhanced structure and composition and infinitely-more-efficient metabolism enable him to endure and from recover from virtually any injury that is not immediately fatal such as puncture wounds, lacerations, broken bones, severe burns, impalement, blunt force trauma, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, damaged nerves, and various other injuries that would permanently incapacitate or kill an ordinary human, within in a matter of days or even a few hours. In addition to being able to regenerate lost organs and limbs, his metabolism also enhances his vitality and immune response, rendering him effectively immune to aging and the effects of drugs, disease, and all harmful foreign substances. ** Superhuman Senses: The enhanced structure of Nik's sensory organs combined with the augmented capacity of his nervous system provides him with sensory functions increased to levels of accuracy and detail superior to that of ordinary humans and most animals. As a result, Nik can concentrate his senses to see with far greater clarity and range than an ordinary human and at speeds faster than can be perceived by the normal eye, even in near-total darkness, hear whispered conversations through soundproofed walls and fight blind, identify and track both chemicals and individuals by scent, even if the scent has been degraded by natural factors, and feel footsteps from several yards away and slight changes in pressure and temperature in the atmosphere around him. ** Superhuman Speed: In addition to his agility, dexterity and bodily coordination, Nik’s speed and reflexes have been enhanced significantly, affording him the ability to move and react at a rate of speed beyond the peak of human potential. At maximum optimal capacity, he is capable of effectively maneuvering at high speeds, efficiently dodging and deflecting attacks and projectiles, fully outrunning any other human, swiftly scaling complex terrains, incapacitating enemies in rapid succession before they can even react, dashing across short distances in seconds, and even running in excess of a hundred miles per hour. While his top speed remains unclear, his movements often cannot be matched, hindered, or even clearly followed by humans. ** Superhuman Strength: Nik’s musculature, connective tissues and skeleton have been enhanced in structure and composition, affording him physical strength beyond the peak of human potential. While his maximum output remains unclear, he is capable of singlehandedly lifting grown men with only one arm, sending enemies flying with mere strikes, snapping steel chains, dismembering enemies with proper leverage, jumping, leaping and springing incredible heights and distances, snapping spines and necks with his bare hands, ripping a car door of its hinges, fighting enhanced humans and demon-possessed humans on near equal grounds, and effortlessly lifting and throwing objects many times his own body weight with great force. Abilities * Covert Operative: As an elite assassin, Nik possesses centuries of experience and training in stealth and assassination tactics, infiltration, escape artistry, hunting, tracking and trapping, intelligence gathering, investigation, marksmanship, interrogation methods, espionage, strategy, and combat medicine as well as the use of vital nerve strikes. Nik is also well versed in hundreds of foreign languages, demonology, witchcraft, mythology, and philosophy. * Indomitable Will: Having undergone rigorous mental conditioning, Nik has attained immense willpower and mental fortitude, enabling him to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, endure psychological torture, control his emotions, control his heart rate, overcome the effects of toxins, and even resist telepathic probing, psychic attacks and even possession. Once Nik sets his mind on a goal, there isn’t much that can stop him from completing his mission, not even death itself. * Master Combatant: Having been rigorously trained as a warrior and assassin by the Order, Nik has proven to be a tremendously skilled and brutally efficient combatant, with centuries of rigorous training and experience in virtually every fighting style in the realms. Employing a fighting style that focuses on quick precision, brutality and economy of movement over grandiose displays of brute power, Nik is capable of outmaneuvering, outmatching or simply outlasting multiple opponents, armed or otherwise, often in rapid succession. Equipment Weapons Nik carries a vast array of weapons and tactical devices, often adapting his attire with several hidden sheaths, pockets and pouches to carry them. * Blades: Although Nik’s primarily wields a double-edged karambit, he is known to carry an arsenal of bladed weapons, including large daggers, small push daggers, short throwing knives, and serrated boot knives. Forged from dragon steel, his blades are incredibly-sharp, virtually indestructible, and capable of shearing through bone without hindrance. In combat, Nik often wields his blades as thrown weapons to strike down multiple targets from afar or as melee weapons to slash, stab, and dismember enemies at close range. * Sidearm: Although Nik prefers bladed weapons, he carries a heavily modified Heckler & Koch P30L as his sidearm. Other Equipment * Protectorate Uniform: Designed for stealth, efficiency and protection, Nik’s Protectorate uniform consists of a combat suit, reinforced gloves, knee-high boots, and a solid half-mask with a fabric balaclava to conceal his identity. Constructed from reinforced arachnoweave fibers, Nik’s suit is lightweight, ultra-flexible, and form-fitting, yet extremely resistant to weighted impacts, penetration, slashing, and temperature extremes. * Supernatural Paraphenelia: Along with an extensive list of contacts, Nik has also amassed a vast collection of enchanted weapons, tinctures, talismans, powders, potions, and herbs, which he relies on to counteract supernatural threats. Weaknesses * Magic: Despite his knowledge of supernatural countermeasures, he can still be affected and even killed by powerful witchcraft and mystical objects. * Malnourishment: During great metabolic stress, Nik’s metabolic rate increases significantly and his body requires significantly more calories in order to fuel his rapid healing. Failure to consume sufficient calories will impair his heath, causing severe malnutrition, rendering him too weak to move and unable to heal properly. Without sustenance to fuel his increased metabolic demands, his body would eventually begin to consume itself to prolong basic functions. * PTSD: Due to being subjected to horrific physical and emotional abuse in his past, Nik often undergoes intense nervous breakdowns and flashes to past traumatic experiences. * Severe Physical Trauma: While his formidable healing factor allows him to enter a form of suspended animation in order to recover from severe trauma, injuries that result in massive blood or tissue loss, spinal damage, dismemberment, or having vital organs destroyed or removed, can overwhelm his ability to regenerate, causing permanent damage or even death.